In The end
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: He mad her a promises and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that She loves him to. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her her. Jake/b
1. Chapter 1

The Man That Can't Be Moved

Summery: He mad her a promises and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that She loves him to. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and he would always have his.

Disclaimer~

Emmett: peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

Me: Emmett!

Emmett: peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly

Me:EMMETT!

Emmett: huh?

Me: Do the disclaimer

Emmett: Oh..sorry...Umm. MidnightMoon doesn't own any of the characters created but Stephanie Meyer she only owns the characters she may or may create!

Me: Thank You On to the story!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The man that can't be moved- Chapter one_

_Promises made, hearts broken_

_October 1__st__ 2007 _

_Past_

"_I can't do this Jake, I just can't" I said _

"_what do you mean you cant Bella how can you love him after what he did to you, after he left you here all alone breaking you heart._

"_I love you Jake but what I have with him" _

"_What do you have with to one that left you alone to pick up the pieces of you broken heart one by one Bella, can you tell me, can you tell me why you cant see what I see"_

"_I—I don't know Jake I love him" I said practically shouting _

"_You may love him bell but I can tell you that he doesn't love you, and I know this because if he DID love you it would have torn him apart just to think of leaving you weather it was for your protection or not, and know this because I love you and every time I think of leaving you or losing you I want to die because I could never live my life without you, And I know that he doesn't love you because I saw the pain he cause you when he left, or every time I said his name, I saw the pain as you tried to hold yourself together, I was there and He wasn't. I helped you through the pain and HE caused it, You say that you cant do this Bella what about me, what do I get out of this Bella, ill tell you, I get to watch the love of my life walk off to the waiting arms of the one who, who broke her heart and It sickens me to think that ill always have love for you and it will never be returned." He said as tears fell onto his russet colored skin. _

"_Im so Sorry" was all I could say, my best friend had just confess his love to me and all I could say was im sorry, and the sad thing is that deep down I knew I loved him the way he loved me but I just couldn't._

"_Im sorry to Bella, but you wont have to worry about me anymore because im leaving I can't stay here and watch what's happening, but I made you a promise and im going to keep it im not like HIM. So ill be waiting at the place that changed both of our lives forever, because there is no use of me trying to live my life with out you I wouldn't work." He said and I was now crying uncontrollably_

"_Jake you don't have to leave you'll meet a nice girl and imprint on her and before you know it you won't even need me anymore" I said as I looked into his eyes._

"_That's just it Bella I wont meet anyone because you're my Imprint, you're my soul mate, you're the only one ill ever spend my life with and it pains me inside to leave but I cant stand here and watch you crawl back into his arms just so you can be hurt again Bella, I cant" he said and before he left he handed me a little black box and blue envelope. He was then running of toward the woods and he turned to look at me one last time before her transformed in to the big Ruskin wolf that I know as Jacob black. I tried to call for him but it was no use he was long gone and my life was just beginning. _

_In the end My Life would be forever changed_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_until i have atleast 10-15 reviews im not going to update and i have the first 5 chapters dones so click theat little button plz _

_Midnight Moon  
_


	2. Chapter 2

In The End

Summery: He mad her a promises and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that She loves him to. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and he would always have his.

AN:I love you guys to much so i decided i wouldn't make you suffer so im giving to the next two chapters and schools almost out so ill be able to work on my other story's i intend on finishing them all...keep reading

Disclaimer

Jasper- To many emotions

Me: what are you talking about

Jasper- Love, Desire, Excitement, Nervousness all coming from one person

Me: well do the disclaimer and you can leave

Jasper: MidnightMoon doesn't own any of the twilight characters made by Stephine Meyer only the ones she may or may not create!!*Runs from the room screaming*

Me: On to the story

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

in The End-Chapter Two

Old memories, New lies

June 6, 2009

Present

Bella's P.o.v

"Bella love, time to wake up" I heard my loves angelic voice whisper in my ear as I laid on the bed he had bought for me.

"Hmm" I moaned not wanting to get up quite yet but that didn't seem to stop Edward from trying and I soon found myself facing the wooden floor.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I GET Emmett IN HERE TO KICK YOU BUTT" I said and as if on cue Emmett came bursting through the door to my rescue. And I happily found myself standing on my own two feet.

"Thank you Emmett you're my hero" I said causing everyone in the house to burst out in laughter.

"Stupid super hearing vampire" I mumbled under my breath but with a house full of vampires noting goes unheard. After everyone stopped laughing I went to take a shower and brush my hair. When I got out I went to my bag and pick out my lace blue tank top and black skinnies with my ballet flats, Alice would be proud. I thought to my self as I walked down the stairs but being my clumsy self I managed to trip down the stairs but before I could hit the ground I was caught but Emmett.

"Careful Bella, the weddings only a few days away, you wouldn't want to be in the hospital for it." Emmett said which cause me to blush and everyone around me to laugh.

"Nope we wouldn't want that" I said as I walked off toward the kitchen to get myself something to eat and I surprised to see the Edward had already made my breakfast for me.

"Mm mm, Edward that looks delicious" I said as I sat down and started to eat my food. That's when I noticed Alice, Rosalie Emmett and Jasper heading to leave the house.

"Where are you all going" I asked as the passed the kitchen and Emmett gave me a look that said 'help me' and I suddenly understood what was happening Alice was dragging him on one of her shopping trips.

"Were going shopping for new clothes and presents for the wedding" Alice said and before I could get out my sentence Alice cut in

"I know I know you don't like money spent on you but I don't care im buying you something whether you like it or not" she said and the rest of them filled out to Emmett's jeep.

"Bella love I have to go hunting today, is it okay if you stay here with Esme while im out, I shouldn't be long" he said and I nodded at his question

"Esme and I should have a lot of fun, and besides I never really get to see her anyway, I love you" I said as I placed my dished into the sink

"As I love you" Edward said wile placing a kiss on my forehead before he went out.

"So, Bella what do you want to do" Esme asked as she walked into the room and started to wash the dishes.

"Well I was going to pack for the honeymoon and then maybe we could go see a movie or something I heard there is a really good comedy out today"

"Sounds good just call me when you're ready or if you need help with anything okay" she asked heading in the direction of Carlisle's study and I just nodded my head as I walked up the stairs.

I was packing various items for the honeymoon which varied from long-slave to short only because I didn't know where exactly where we were going. I was trying to reach my blue v-neck at the top of the shelf and when I grabbed it I heard a thud like something hit the floor.

When I turned the light on to see what had fell there was the unopened box and the note alone with it that Jake had giving me two years ago the last time I ever saw him. I never had it in me to open it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and picked up the unopened blue envelope and black velvet box and sat on the bed staring at them for 5 minutes before I opened the letter afraid of what it said. I pulled out the letter stuffed in the envelope and immediately saw jakes scrawled writing causing my eyes to fill with tears, and I proceeded to open it.

_Dear Bella, _

_If your reading this it means that sadly you didn't pick me as the love of you life but it's okay as long as your happy, even if it with that le- Edward. I know you love him and I just wish I could make you see that he doesn't love you so you wouldn't have to be hurt again but clearly I can't._

_Attached to this letter is a little black box with something I made in it, so you would always have a part of me with you. And I just want you to know that I didn't go back on my promise im still here and im still waiting for you and if you ever need to find me all you have to do Is think back to before I became what I am and was completely there for you. The time in our lives where there was no Edward, and I was your sun. I just want to be your sun again Bella and I will be here waiting for you until you wake up. _

_I love you Bells and no one can tell you different_

_I love you more then you'll ever know and I want you to know always that ill be there for you, no matter what._

_Love you're Sun._

_XOxOxOX_

The tears in my eyes had spilled over and stained the paper the still smelt like my best friend, like my sun. when I put the letter back into the envelope there was a picture of me and Jacob when were we just two friends hanging out it the garage and he had my favorite smile on his face only making me cry more. And when I opened the little black box I pulled out a chain and on it was a wolf that looked exactly like Jake.

And I cried even harder now because I knew that I was the cause for his disappearance, the flyers, the news broadcast, and the search parties were my entire fault. I was the cause of his pain and the pain of his father I was the cause of everything and I was the only one that could fix it, and I selfishly chose not to.

When Esme walked into the room I was lying on the round holding myself together because I once again felt that I was going to fall apart. Only this time it was worse and didn't know why. But I felt as if my heart was ripped out and crushed into a million pieces and even when I tried to pick it up I couldn't ,if felt like something was missing. Like when Jake left he took all that was left of me with him.

The man that can't be moved-Chapter Two

Old memories, New lies

June 6th 2009

Present- Afternoon

Edwards. P.O.V

Bella was the love of my life yes but I had found another and that was the only reason I had lied to her. I would always love her but just not in THAT way.

But if she were smart she would have realized that I went hunting the night before, of coarse she would have just brushed it of as my control issues and everything would seem normal to her and of course to her it was. I knew that Alice and Jasper knew something was up.

Alice was always asking why I constantly change my mind and Jasper could feel what I was felling everything I murmured the words I love you to dear Bella, I don't know how it happened but it did, Tanya was what I wanted Beautiful and unbreakable, and Bella was beautiful yes, but easily broken. I could never have with Bella what I have with Tanya but sill I stayed with her so she wouldn't have to ace heartache once again.

I was waiting for Tanya to come when I got a message from Esme telling me that Bella and her were going to see a movie port angles and that she might not be home when I get there I replied her back and 3 minutes later Tanya was at my side as we ran back to my house to have more then what I would call a civilized conversation.

In the end she was the one I loved

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review, Review, Review plzz


	3. Chapter 3

In the End

Summery: He mad her a promises and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that She loves him to. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and he would always have his.

I own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end-Chapter Three

Secrets reviled, truth uncovered

June 6th 2009

Present- Night

Bella P.o.v

After I had my melt down asked Esme to help me put the charm on that Jake had made for me and then we headed out to the movies. We saw a movie called _The Hangover_ **(and I know it's not out yet but whatever)** and it was pretty funny, it also helped to get my mind off of things.

When we got home Carlisle Esme and Carlisle told me they would be back soon they just need to hunt I told them that I would be fine and I went upstairs to Edwards room and when I hear confused me. At fist I thought that it was Rosalie and Emmett going at it but that when I heard it.

"Ahhh, Edward" I hear an unknown voice say and when I opened door I saw Tanya riding my Fiancé—my Ex Fiancé.

"Edward…how could you" I said between sobs as I ran down the stairs only to run right into a very confused Emmett.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong, what happened" he asked

"Ed…Tan—sleeping….toge…he…doesn't—love me" I managed to get out between gasps and before I could mumble another word I could hear Emmett upstairs yelling at Edward.

"Edward!, how could you after every thing she has put up with, you promised her that you would never hurt her now look what you done, you are no longer a brother of mine and if you so much as come near Bella I wont Stop to tear you apart, and spread you pieces across the world" he said and he finally came back down stairs.

"Bella everything will be okay, is there anything that you need from in there" he asked pointing to what used to be me and Edwards room and I told him I would get it later but right now I needed to talk to Edward.

"Bella, im" he began to speak but I cut him of

"Save it Edward I don't want to hear what you have to say about you and you little slut that you were fucking a second ago." I said and everyone seemed to be shocked at my chose of words.

"Emmett can you get me a Hammer and a crow bar" I asked and he looked at me confuse but I just gave him a look that said 'don't start" and he was back with what I asked for.

"Bella what are you going to do with that" Edward asked and I just ignored him and started to speak

"The first time you left Edward I fell for you childish games, but this time, well lets just say im not the same fragile Bella that you left, Im a big girl now and im done with your bullshit." I said and everyone stared at me like I had three heads.

"Do you know what I went through for you Eddi, I lost my best friend because of you, I lost the one person that helped me pick up the pieces of the mess you cause and now he is gone, and the sad thing Eddi is that he was right the whole time, you never loved me and he did. Like he said HE fixed my pain and You caused it, and now you're the one who is going to lose me, now you'll learn what it feels like, oh and by the way" I said as I slid off the ring he had given me on to the table "The weddings off" I said and at that instant the hammer came in contact with the ring and it shattered into a million pieces just like my heart.

"Emmett," I asked "Can you do me a favor"

"Anything for you Bella"

"Could two of you hold back Tanya and Edward for me" I asked with a sly grin on my face

"Sure" he said and as her grabbed hold of Edward and Jasper grabbed Tanya they all followed me to Edwards room with the crowbar and hammer in hand

"Edward I want you to know what it feels like to lose something you cherish" I said "So im going to cause you as much pain as you have cause me" I said

"This is for almost getting me killed but James" I said as I smashed his T.V with the crowbar "This, Is for Laurent" I said destroying all his records and books

I waved for Emmett and he handed Edward to Rosalie I whispered in his ear for him to push his piano out the window when I said and he nodded in agreement "And this is for causing me heart break twice" I said as I nodded to Emmett and he pushed his piano. I hear Edward let out a cry.

"To the Volvo" I said and Edward screamed out a loud No from the back of his throat.

"Ohh, yes Edward the Volvo hmm does anyone have a bat" I asked and Rosalie handed me want form the shed. "This is for Victoria" I said swinging into his car full force. And I winked at Emmett and he picked up the car running as fast as possible toward the clearing and when he cam back he projected his thoughts toward Edward and he let out a sad growl he threw it off the cliff.

Then I walked up to Edward and got in his face "And this is for making me lose the only one person who true person who ever loved me" I said and I drew the crowbar back and hit him in-between the legs causing him to cry out in pain. "And one more thing Edward if you EVER come near me again if you even SPEAK to me or look at me the wrong way Rosalie here will rip of the stick between your legs you call a dick and burn it, so I would steer clear if I were you." I said dropping the crowbar and hammer then walking away.

I went upstairs and grabbed my things and when I came down everyone was cheering which caused me to plush. "Damn Bella we didn't think you had it in you, remind me never to fuck with you okay" Emmett said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Em, you didn't cause me to lose my best friend and you never could but I will understand If you don't want me around anymore because Edward doesn't love me" I said looking down to the ground

"Nonsense you'll always be our sister and we will always love you" they all said and I couldn't help but smile at the fact I would always have my family. "You can even stay here if you want" Esme said but I shook my head

"I'd love to but I have to find somebody, because to be honest with out him I don't feel whole and with you all being enemies and all I don't was to cause conflict, but I need Jake I need to star looking before he realizes that im not worth it and leaves" I said tears falling down my face.

"Bella you are worth it and if you want to find Jake we could help if you want, I cant see wolfs so I could look for blind spots and I sure we could put up with the whole wolf/vampire for you because you are worth it." Alice said and pulled me into a hug

"thanks guys but I think I need to find him on my own that's how he wanted it and I have felling that he'll get along with all of you great except if he see Edward that might not end out well" I said and that's when Esme spoke.

"He wont be living here any longer and we would love to have Jake here if he wanted but Edward is no longer a son of me or Carlisle what he did to you was uncalled for and I would kill him myself" she said an we stared at her shocked.

"Thank you all ill consider it, but right now Jake is the most important thing to me right now, is it possible one of you could drive me home." I asked Emmett volunteered when we got there he told me he would keep a look out for Edward I told him it was unnecessary but he did anyway. And I soon went to bed tomorrow would be a big day tomorrow I would go and find Jake.

In the end he always had my heart.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i felt that bella needed to get her revenge i mean really Edward with Tanya he had it coming lol ReviewReviewReviewReviewReview


	4. Chapter 4

In The End

Summary: He made her a promise and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that she loves him. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and she would always have his.

Disclaimer

Jake- who wears short shorts I wear short shorts

Me- Jake do the disclaimer

Jake- Huh oh okay

Jake- MidnightMoon doesn't own any twilight characters only the ones that she may or may not create…….And the first five reviews will get a hug from me.

ON TO THE STORY

In the end-Chapter Four

Puzzle pieces, Unknown destinations.

June 7th 2009

Present-Morning

Bella P.o.v

"Bella, Bella, wake up sun shine time to get up" Said Alice poking my ribs and I rolled on my stomach groaning at the fact that I didn't want to get up but that didn't stop her and she started to jump up and down on my bed.

"Bella, you—need—too—get—up" she said as she bounded up and down on my bed

"Alice your like and energizer bunny on crack" I said rolling out of bed away from the crazed pixie.

"Aw, but Bella that's why you love me"

"Yeah, yeah I love you but why are you here" I asked slightly confused

"Oh, well you left these at our house and I figured that you would want them back" she said as she handed me the black silver box, the blue envelope, and my charm.

"Omg, Alice thank you so much I don't know what I would have done if I lost that" I said as I hugged her as tight as humanly possible.

"You would have searched for it day after day and eventually lost your mind" she said and I looked at her like she had three heads.

"I had a vision"

"Oh, that makes more sense" I said sitting down on my bed

"Can I have a human moment" I asked and she nodded here head as I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and fix my hair. When I came out of the shower I put my robe on and headed to my room to pick out what I was going to wear and I completely forgot Alice was in the room.

"Hey Alice would you like to pick out what I wear today" I asked an as soon as that sentence came out of my mouth Alice turned into a five year old at a candy store.

"I'd love to, I'd love to, I'd love to" she said jumping up and down as she raided my closet. After she had demolished my closet she laid out three chooses for me to pick form and before I could give my opinion she threw one at me and told me to put it on and I complied.

She had chosen black and white knee high leggings and black and pink neon skirt and my hello kitty graphic tee something I didn't even know I had. I was wearing black converse and a piano belt.

"Alice where did you get these" I asked as I walked into my room

"Why, whatever do you mean" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Alice I know that didn't buy theses" I said pointing to the clothes I was wearing.

"Okay, you caught me, bought them on my way here, but you look so cute in them I just couldn't resist." She said hiding her face in her hands

"Oh, it's okay I like it, I especially like the part about me not being there when you buy it feel free to do that more often" I said and he face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Really you mean it" she asked and I nodded my head in agreement and she instantly started jumping up and down.

"Now, it's not that I don't enjoy your company but you have to leave and I have to go find Jake" I said as I shooed her out toward the window.

"Okay, I love you Bella, be safe and go find him, I have a feeling you'll be very happy when you do" she said as she jumped out of the window

"Never bet against Alice"

"You got that right" I heard Alice shout through my window before she left.

I looked at the letter over and over but I couldn't think where he was talking about there were so many place that we were together but where would a huge wolf fit. I was starting to panic, what if I never found him what if he decided that I wasn't really worth it. I couldn't take it so I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.

I grabbed a pop tart and started pacing across the room trying to think where he would be, I was so concentrated that I didn't even notice that my father had walked through the door.

"Hey Bell's I thought you would be with your fiancé" he said with a smirk on his face and I hadn't realized that I hadn't told anyone the wedding was off.

"Yeah, about that, the wedding is off" I said half conscious of what I was actually saying.

"What do you mean that the wedding if off" he asked with nothing but shock in his voice.

"Well it seems that Edward doesn't love me anymore and I walked in on him and Tanya in a rather, sexual moment."

"I swear to god im going to kill that boy" he said his hand clenched into fist

"It's okay dad I took care of it his mother and father kicked him out of the house and told him that he was no longer a son of there's, oh and you know Emmett he threatened to kill him if he ever came near me, I also destroyed all of his stuff" I said and he stared at me in disbelief

"What's that look for dad" I asked continuing to pace around the room

"You just seem so, well not like the last time" he said and I knew what he was referring to

"Well dad, that's because you were right all along, and so was he but now he's gone and it's all my fault and I know he said he be waiting for me but im not worth and I should have realized that he was the one who truly loved me but in stupid dad, and I got caught up in all the lies and ended up losing the only one who ever really loved me, and it's all my fault" I said as tears fell down my face

"What are you talking about Bella" he asked as he placed his arm over my shoulder

"Im talking about Jake dad, im talking about how he loved me and I just blew him off, im talking abut the letter he gave me the day he disappeared and the bracelet he gave me so I would always have piece of him, I have to find him dad I need to find him" I said as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"What note are you talking about Bella" he asked and I pulled out the letter that Jake hade given me and let Charlie look over it.

"This is the bracelet he made me" I said holding up my wrist so he could look at it

"Bella im so sorry this must be so hard on you" he said and it only made me cry more.

"Hard on me, dad I'm the reason Billy hasn't seen his son in two years, im the reason the there are people out there everyday looking for the body of my best friend I caused all of this and I could fix it if I only knew where to go or what to do. I know that he is out there somewhere because of me. And I can't help but feel guilty for all the pain he I have caused everyone."

"Bella I don't know what to say" he said and for that I was thankful

"I don't want you to say anything, im tired of people not putting the blame on me and saying it's someone else's fault" I said as I got up from where we were sitting

"Im going to see Billy, ill be back soon"

"Okay, be safe Bella" he said and I was out the door on the long road to la push.

In the end my journey was just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

In The End

Summary: He made her a promise and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that she loves him. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and she would always have his.

I Own NOTHING

In the end-Chapter Five

Facing fears, finding love

June 7th 2009

Present-Afternoon

Bella P.o.v

When I got to Billy's house it took all my courage to knock on that door, and when Billy answered I expected him to slam the door in my face and tell me to get off his land but instead I was welcomed in with opened arms.

"Billy, im so sorry but I thought you should know that im going to bring your son back to you no matter what it takes, it turns out that he was right all along and I and stupid for finally realizing it now. If I would have listen this probably wouldn't have happened and I know you must hate me for what's happened but that's okay because im going to bring Jake back" I said as he sat there in silence several, minutes passed by before either of us spoke.

"What made you realize that he was right" he asked and I had to think about the question before I actually answered him and that's when all the nights that i dreamt of Jake came into mind, all the times I wished he were there, whished that it was him I was kissing and then Billy cleared his throat and I snapped out of my haze.

"It was the dreams of him, and the guilt I felt when I told Edward I loved him, it was the countless time's that I cried over something that would remind me of him or of the pain I caused him, it was when I would wish that it was his lips that I was kissing and it was his warm hand that held mine instead of Edwards cold one. It was when I read the letter and saw the bracelet and thought of all the good times we had, it was my sanity that made me realize he was the one for me all along" I said as a silent tear ran down my face.

"There's only one last thing I have to say to you Bella" he said taking in a deep breath

"Find him" he said and with that I left the house and read the letter over again.

"_Think back to before I became what I am and was completely there for you. The time in our lives where there was no Edward, and I was your sun"_

And that's when it all clicked into place when he was my sun was before he became a wolf, before the complications, and I brought him the bikes and we rode them to the cliff that was what he was talking about.

_**(Listen to Secondhand serenade – A Twist In My Story)**_

I turn on the car and pushed it's to it's limits and I could see the clearing to the cliff ahead when my car started to run out of gas. I got out of the car and began to run and as I did the last years with Jake ran through my mind.

**Flash back**

_So why do the Cullen's not come here? - asked with a pathetic attempt of flirting _

_**So you heard that**_

_Yeah what did your friend mean? - I asked curiously _

_**Do you like scary stories?**_

**End **

I was so close just a little further

**Flash back **

_Hey Jake_

**Hey Bells**

_I got some bikes I was wondering if you could fix the up, and of coarse you would get one yourself _

**Really **

_Yeah as long as you teach me how to ride- I said smugly _

**Deal** he said flashing my favorite smile

**End **

I could see the edge of the cliff

**Flash back **

_Jake what's wrong why can't you tell me?- I asked annoyed with the fact that he wasn't telling me _

**Just think Bella I know you know it think about the stories I told you**

_Jake I don't understand_

**You have to, just think back to that night on the beach**

_You're a werewolf – I said shocked _

**I knew you'd get it**

**End **

Two more miles

**Flash back **

**You won't have to worry about me anymore Bella im leaving**

_Jake wait don't go please don't leave_

_I was running through the forest searching for the russket colored wolf, my best friend calling his name but he never came JAKE!, Jake please I yelled falling to the ground but no one came I was all alone._

_**End**_

I was standing at the end of the cliff gasping for air as I searched around looking for the one that I loved but he was no where to be found, just as I thought he had left.

But I had to try I had to find him and if I couldn't I could always reenact the jump off the cliff only this time Jake wouldn't save me.

"JAKE, JAKE" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"JAKE, IM HERE JAKE, IM HERE FOR YOU, JAKE I NEED MY SUN BACK" I screamed but it was no use he wasn't there. I fell to the ground sobbing he had left me and now I was all alone.

I got up and stepped toward the end of the cliff.

"Im so sorry Jake, im sorry I didn't listen because you were wright and I was wrong, you always loved me and I left you like he left me and it was stupid because now ill never have you, you'll always carry my heart and ill always love you" I said as I took off the bracelet he had made me "Ill leave this here for you so you'll always have a little piece of me." I said as I stepped loser to the edge.

And as I was about to jump I heard something move in the brush and I turned around to see a giant russket wolf looking me straight in the eye.

"Jake" I said in barley a whisper as I reached out to touch his fur, I rapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. Earth, wood, and honey my three favorite scents in the world, the scent of my sun.

"Jake can you possibly phase back so I can talk to you in person" I asked as silent tears ran down my face.

I sat there and waited as the wolf went behind the trees, I saw it's form start to shake and then it completely disappeared and I knew he had phase back, and part of me could feel it.

When he walked out from behind the trees he was like always shirtless but this time It was more of a distraction but I turn myself away from his chest and focused on the problem at hand.

We just stood there staring at each other as silent words passed between us, words that long ago needed to be spoken.

"Jake, I—I"I stumbled at a lose for words

"You're wearing the bracelet I made you" He said pointing to the wolf hanging from my wrist

"Why wouldn't I"

"I don't know, I thought that you leach wouldn't what you wearing it"

"Well im not here for the leach, I here because"

"Because what, did you come her just to tell me that you not with

Edward and then leave because if you did we'll then I just go back to the way I was" he said and more tears began to fall silently down my face.

"No Jake I came here because, I want my SUN back" I said as the flow of tears became faster and faster.

"IM hear Jake because you were right all along, and I love you that's why im here because every time that I was kissing Edward it was you I wanted, I wanted it to be your warm hand holding mine instead of his cold one, And when I was asleep I dreamt of you, but I screwed up Jake and im pretty sure that I've lost you forever but I couldn't expect you to wait for me, im not worth it." I said as I turned to face the edge of the cliff as tears stained my face.

"Say it again"

"Say what Jake" I said spinning around to face him

"That you love me"

"Jake, I love you, I love you, I love you" I said and his face lit up like the forth of July.

He closed the distance between us and cupped my face bringing his lips to mine I put my hands in his hair deepening the kiss further. He bit my bottom lip asking for accesses and I granted it. I started to get light headed and he did to as we both pulled back gasping for air.

"Jake that was…Wow" was all I could say Edward never kiss me that way he was to afraid of hurting me and I soon fond myself thinking of the possibilities I could have with Jake.

"What are you thinking about" Jake asked taking me out of my haze

"Huh, um…ah—nothing" I said and as always my blush comes in on the worst moments.

"Bells, you know you're a horrible liar wright." He said with my favorite smile on his face.

"Me, know im a great liar"

"Bells, just tell me what you were thinking about" he said poking at my sides.

"Iwasthinkingaboutalltheposibilitysofourrelaionship" I said so fast that I couldn't breathe

"Hm, what was that I don't think I heard you?"

"I said I was thinking about all the possibilities for our relationship" I said blushing a even deeper shade.

"What do you mean by, Possibilities" he asked smugly

"I mean all the things we can do that I could have never done with Edward" I said as I rapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair.

"I like the sound of that" he said kissing my forehead.

"I thought you would" I said smiling into our kiss

In the end this was just the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end

Summary: He made her a promise and he intends on keeping it, so he sits there waiting for the day that she will wake up and realize that she loves him. At that he was the one that loved her all along. That he was the one who would always have her heart and she would always have his

In the end-chapter 6

Love found, Memories made

June 8th 2009

Present-Morning

Bella. P.o.v

My life would now and forever be complete I have my sun back and together we cold make it through the darkest days.

"Bells, I think we should head home Charlie will be worried about you" he said as he ran his finger over my hair.

"Mhm, okay my trucks right down the—Fuck I forgot" I said as I shot up form his chest

"What" he asked confused?

"On the way here I ran out of gas, so that means we are stuck here" I said as I looked in the direction of my truck and when I turned around Jake was taking off his clothes.

"WH—what are you doing?" I asked as I tried not to stare

"Im going to turn into a wolf and you're going to sit on me so we can get home"

"Do you really think that is a good idea" I asked

"Yeah, Claire does it all the time, and besides would I let _anything_ happen to my imprint" he asked and I could only shake my head because he had a point I was his imprint and he would never hurt me.

"Okay let's do this" I said and he began to walk behind the tree and I saw his body shake and then transform into a giant russket colored wolf.

When he came out he laid flat on his stomach and I climbed onto of his back. His fur was so soft that I couldn't help but pet him. When I got on he shook to see if I was holding on tight and I was. When he started running it was nothing I had ever experience before and it was amazing. And sadly I soon found myself in la push on the beach. I slid off of jakes back and he walked into a cave and came out shirtless but who was I to complain.

"Jake that was amazing no wonder you love to run so much" I said and he just smiled my favorite smile in my direction.

'Why are we in la push" I asked as we walked up to the entrance of the beach.

"Because your dads here looking for you" he said rapping an arm around my shoulder.

As we got closer to the house my heart began to race faster and faster and Jake could tell because when we got the front door he whispered in my ear that it would all be okay.

I knocked on the door and Billy yelled for us to come in and when I came in he didn't look surprised.

"Billy I made you a promise and well—Jake come here and see your father" I said and as Jake walked into the room I saw silent teas run down his fathers face.


End file.
